


His Fault

by Scarletbat



Series: Who is at fault when we're all to blame? [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Eddie is in love, Harvey is blind, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat





	

A simple outing between friends that's all it was not some serious date.

Harvey was too dense to see that was what Eddie wanted after all.

“So Eddie how's work been lately?” Harvey asked with that ridiculous smile that Edward had grown fond of.

‘ _Edward why waste time with a simple minded buffoon? With your intellect anyone would be able to see what a catch you are!_ ’ Riddler said and Eddie tapped his foot in an attempt to ignore him.

“”It was fine Harvey and you I heard today was a good day for the DA’s office.” Simple conversation he could do that. Right?

"Yes in fact it was we managed to catch 5 of Falcone’s guys without their connections nor muscle instant case closed!” Harvey said and Edward chuckled it was funny how the man found joy in making small difference.

“Sooooo how's your coffee?” Harvey asked and Edward smiled.

“Great thanks for buying by the way I need the caffeine after this week.” Edward snorted and Harvey laughed.

“I can tell Gordon mentioned the condiment bandit and the venom killer.” So far so good

“Batman caught ‘em apparently,” There it was.

Edward's face turned sour, For the past 3 weeks Harvey had been gushing about the supposed Batman’s deeds.

‘ _Batman Batman **Batman**!_ ’ Edward was infuriated it took finding the killer of a 23 year old case to earn such respect from Harvey and Batman got it just by punching a couple of thugs.

“Batman this Batman that for fucks sake Harvey!” Riddler was talking now.

“Woah Eddie what's wrong?” Harvey asked and Riddler growled.

“You're too incompetent to realize when someone loves you does Batman love you? No Edward Nygma does and for a very long time you've sat bwck and ignored it I've lost countless brain cells waiting for you to realize it!” Edward was back and Harvey looked at him.

“Eddie……” Edward ran.

It was all **his** fault.

 **Batman** would pay.

Riddler would make sure of it

**?**


End file.
